volver a ti
by Rosella Black
Summary: Edward y Bella tienen un pasado. Se han amado desde la niñez pero una enfermedad los separa. Para Bella hay una sentencia de muerte, pero a veces hay que creer en los milagros
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia.

No permito que esta historia se publique en ningún otro sitio sin mi autorización.

_**Dedicado a mi hermana…**_

Si te vuelvo a ver

Embarazada- se dijo Isabella Swan mirando a la infinidad del océano- de 16 y embarazada.

Estaba en el muelle frente a una casa vacía que algún día había sido de sus abuelos, la misma casa donde había estado con Edward, su novio, hacia unas semanas.

Estoy enferma y embarazada- se dijo nuevamente temblando violentamente. Había estado aun más aterrorizada pensando que podía pasarle su enfermedad a su hijo, pero era aun peor, el tipo de cáncer que ella había desarrollado no afectaba a su hijo por el momento, pero según como avanzaba su enfermedad su bebe no nacería, no tendría tiempo de desarrollarse ni siquiera llegar a los cinco meses, a menos que se sometiera a tratamiento y eso indirectamente provocaría un aborto.

No puedo- se dijo acariciando su aun plano vientre- yo lo amo- se dijo pensando en su hijo. El viento acarició su rostro y su pelo castaño cubrió su vista por un segundo. El sol se escondió detrás del mar en el momento en que ella tomó su decisión- amo a mi hijo, dijo sonriendo- como amo a su padre- sonrió nuevamente, su decisión estaba tomada. El fin no era tan horrible, se dijo, el fin del día provocaba un ocaso tan hermoso, ella provocaría un fin para esa historia, uno hermoso.

Edward caminaba por el muelle y por cada paso lloraba a mares. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos cobrizos y gritó al viento con todas sus fuerza, la noche le devolvió el eco de su voz y ante su dolor parecía que el mismo bosque a sus espaldas se removió. Bella estaba enferma, muy enferma – pensó- y no había sido capaz de darse cuenta, nadie lo sabia, ni él que había sido su amigo por 13 de sus 16 años-. Paró al borde del muelle; ese era su lugar especial, donde se habían besado por primera vez, enfrente de ese maravilloso oasis de arboles y paz a pocos minutos de la ciudad.

-¡¿POR QUE TE FUISTE?¡ - gritó al viento, pero el sabia la respuesta, su carta lo explicaba muy bien: estaba enferma, terminal, y no quería que ÉL la viera enferma; que lo amaba con toda su alma pero esa pelea no se podía ganar y esa derrota seria solo suya. Había leído tantas veces la carta que ya la había memorizado, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba de brazos cruzados, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Con los ojos verde esmeralda anegados en lagrimas Edward pasó una mano por su cabello y dijo al viento que llevara su mensaje- espero que ganes esta guerra, Bella, por que si no vuelves nunca volveré a estar vivo del todo.- antes que pudiera dar otro paso se desvaneció sobre el muelle.

10 años después:

En su despacho en la más prestigiosa clínica del país el reconocido médico Edward cullen estaba empacando sus cosas. Había vivido en esa enorme y bulliciosa ciudad casi toda su vida y en los últimos años había temido alejarse de ella. Había estado tanto tiempo esperando a Bella y ya no podía más. La había amado con toda su alma, y seguía amándola, pero tenia que dejar atrás su recuerdo, no podía volver a caer, no podía, moriría si continuaba así.

Se sentó por la que él creía seria la última vez en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

La señora weber, una señora simpática y rechoncha, observó a su jefe y retrocedió, escribía y lloraba a la vez, así que decidió dejarlo solo. Aquel hombre que conocía, su jefe, el guapo medico millonario, siempre tan firme y sensible a los demás, ese hombre tan dañado que por su genialidad se había ganado un lugar en el mundo y ya era reconocido, aquel hombre que por primera vez en cinco años se permitía volver a llorar por el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro. Así que solo retrocedió y dejó a aquel guapo joven de centellantes ojos verde enfrentarse a su pasado como el quería, solo, y eso la hizo admirarlo aun más. Con una sonrisa triste se alejó del despacho, ella había visto como cada año el recibía una flor azul de un desconocido, sabia que él creía que se la enviaba aquella mujer, la misma que lo ataba a su pasado, su novia desaparecida, Bella. Se suponía que estaba muerta, pero la mujer no lo creía, al igual que su jefe, tenía una esperanza.

Edward empezó a escribir y antes que se diera cuanta ya no podía parar de llorar ni de escribir.

Querida bella:

Hoy te miro en aquella foto que nos sacamos en el muelle el día en que nos unimos en cuerpo y alama, y me sumerjo en nuestros pasado juntos, en nuestra historia. Todos te dieron por muerta y yo no puedo acabar por asumirlo. Estabas enferma ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué lo callaste? ¿Son tuyas aquellas flores azules. Aun recuerdo que eran tus favoritas. Aun no logro comprender tus razones, pero las acepto, tenías cáncer e ibas a morir a los 16, debiste tener mucho miedo, pero siempre fuiste tan valiente. Yo nunca comprendí porque desapareciste así, solo un día solo no estabas al despertar. Fue un horrible despertar, por años al despertar creí que era solo una pesadilla.

Días después de tu desaparición me enteré, cuando acudí desesperado a tu medico, de que estabas embarazada, seguramente por eso huiste. Eras una enferma terminal, solo un milagro podría permitir que tuvieras ese hijo y luego recibieras tratamiento para alargar tus días. Ahora que soy medico entiendo, si abortabas vivirías más, podrías incluso sanarte completamente, y si decidías tener al bebe ambos morirían, pero te conozco, por lo que pienso que decidiste huir lejos y morir con nuestro hijo en tu vientre, solo que no puedo asumir que me negaras el derecho a estar ahí en tus últimos segundos o ayudarte en tu decisión, a veces creo que me conocías tan bien que sabias que no resistiría, que querría que abortaras o que como decías en tu carta no te sobreviviría, por eso no querías que te viera en esa forma, enferma, demacrada, débil.

A veces pienso en las causa de tu enfermedad y descubrí la respuesta, tu enfermedad era un extraño tipo de tumor cerebral, por lo que de nacer el bebé no tendría por que tener ninguna complicación ni enfermedad, a veces quiero creer que el bebe esta vivo, por lo que contraté a cientos de detectives para encontrarlo, para encontrarte, para volver a estar completamente vivo.

Donde quiera que estés amada mía, quiero que sepas que comprendí lo que querías decir con que el corazón y la mente a veces nos limitaban, yo creí que no podía volver a vivir sin ti, pero no tengo que hacerlo, puedo vivir contigo en mi corazón sin que me impida vivir, sin que me impida buscar la felicidad, aunque aun te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo he tomado mi decisión.

Hoy 10 años después de la última vez que te vi, recién hoy puedo decirte adiós

Recién hoy tu recuerdo no me asfixia, recién hoy puedo mirar con esperanza el futuro

Recién hoy puedo sentir una esperanza que no duele sino que mantiene con vida.

Recién hoy puedo decir adiós, amarte y perdonarte…y perdonarme

Te amo mi amor perdido. Algún día nuestra historia concluirá…

Cuando terminó esa ultima frase ya no pudo más. Sus sentimientos contenidos estallaron en su cara y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y llorar. Tubo que aferrarse a su lujoso escritorio, en su lujoso despacho para no desmayarse de dolor.

Cuando se calmó, respiró profundamente y se sentó correctamente, revisó su situación: tenía veintiséis años, era medico y recién 9 años después de la desaparición de Bella, su novia enferma, pudo despedirse de ella. Nunca habían encontrado un cuerpo por lo que a él se le había hecho más difícil dejar de esperarla.

Se levantó y tomó su maletín, caminó por los largo pasillo de ese gran hospital y cuando llegó salía a la calle le llamó la atención una mejer parada frente a el al otro lado de la calle, llevaba ropas abrigadas de un color purpura, el cabello lacio y corto característicos de los enfermos de cáncer que han sido dados de alta luego de quimioterapia, la mujer, de delgada figura, pero de buenas proporciones llevaba de la mano a una hermosa niña de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello ondulado cobrizo, fue la niña lo que en realidad llamó la atención de Edward al inicio, pues el sol le impedía ver el rostro de la mujer. Cuando avanzó un paso la sombra le permitió ver bien. Tan solo mirarla por primera vez Edward la reconoció, era ella, era Bella, estaba muy delgada y pálida, su cabello antes largo y ondulado de un color chocolate solo mantenía su color pues estaba corto y lacio y sus ojos, aunque cansado aun mostraban una dulzura única, a Edward le causó tal impresión que creyó haber enloquecido, pero cuando la mujer cruzo la calle con la niña y se acercó a él soltando la mano de la pequeña. la verdad cayó en su lugar, estaba viva, y las lagrimas brotaron en ambos. Bella se abrazó a su pecho

Perdóname- rogó y Edward se desvaneció en sus brazos, Bella no sabia que él también estaba enfermo.

Edward despertó dos día después en el hospital. Cuando pudo recordar lo que había visto pensó que había perdido la cordura pero una flor azul descansaba en el velador de su habitación y ello le dio esperanzas.

Pasaron los días en el hospital y cuando estaba solo Edward empezó a ver a una niña de pelo cobrizo, le bastó una mirada para reconocerla, ella venia con Bella y dos miradas para ver sus ojos verdes y sufrir otro colapso. Era su hija.

Pasaron dos días después de su último, y para los médicos inexplicable colapso, cuando la niña se acercó por primera vez a él. La primera vez se sentó en un rincón de su habitación y solo lo observó, la rutina se repitió hasta el momento en que Edward comenzó a leerle partes de los libros que leía y luego ella se iba. La tercera semana iba todos los días. La cuarta semana comenzaron a conversar, elle tenia una voz dulce y suave y era extremadamente inteligente. La quinta semana ella cantó para él y al día siguiente el fue operado por ultima vez del corazón.

La sexta semana, luego de que todos se fueran Edward esperó a la niña nuevamente. Había venido todos los días desde que él había despertado. Aun no podía creer que alguien tan hermoso y dulce pudiera ser su hija. Su mente vagó unos minutos y se detuvo cuando vio un movimiento en la puerta de su habitación, era Bella, la misma bella delgada y débil que había visto la ultima vez. Hubo un tenso silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Edward habló

Te perdono- dijo con sinceridad y sonrió- porque aun te amo- dijo mirándola a los ojos, Bella tembló visiblemente y lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas en silencio. Esa fue la primera vez que ella lo visitó.

Cada vez que Bella lo visitaba hablaban y hablaban sin parar, pero nunca hablaba de la niña, ni de su enfermedad. La situación llegó a tal extremo que Edward pensó que había perdido la razón. Tres semanas después de su operación Edward recibió dos visitas, Bella y la niña. Ambas estaban hermosas. Bella se estaba recuperando. Iban vestidas a juego con unos sencillo vestidos crema y azul. Edward quedó paralizado por el parecido ahora que las veía juntas y su vista se dirigió a su hija, se parecía a Bella, mucho, pero tenia sus ojos.

Ella salvó mi vida – dijo Bella siguiendo su mirada y arrodillándose a su lado- se llama Reneesme, y sus sangre limpia salvó mi vida- la niña sonrió y también se acercó

extrañe hablar contigo- dijo Reneesme suavemente acariciando su mano

y yo a ti- dijo Edward devolviendo la caricia. Bella sonrió y le dio un sube beso en los labios como lo hacia desde hacia unos días

te quiero dijo suavemente Edward a Bella- no te vallas

nunca más dijo ella- lo prometo. Él tomo su mano

mi familia- dijo sonriendo

Los días pasaron y pasaron y las visitas continuaron hasta que todos los asuntos quedaron resueltos. Ese fue el día en que él le pidió que se cazara con él y ella dijo si. Estaba en la azotea del hospital.

Dos días después Bella se dio a conocer a su familia y a la de Edward. Esa noche Edward fue dado de alta y todos sus familiares fueron ingresados en estado de shock.

Edward y bella se casaron dos meses después y aunque vivieron felices, no fue una vida libre de problemas pero fue una vida llena de amor, él, ella y la hija de ambos, pero esa es otra historia.

**Fin**

_**Bueno aquí otra historia bien cortita jijijiji espero que les guste, dejen comentarios…**_

_**Díganme si quieren una secuela y veré que se puede hacer….solo si lo piden con ganas jajajaja.**_

_**Un abrazo sicológico como dice un personaje famoso de mi país.**_

_**Rosella.**_


	2. nota

_**Hola**_

_**Es solo para avisar…a los que no sabían que ya subí la secuela de volver a ti, se llama contigo…esta en mi perfil**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias**_

_**Un abrazo sicológico **_

_**Rosella Black**_


End file.
